e acaba num musical mostrando a Dança do Maxixe! escrita por Doc Yewl
by Doc Yewll
Summary: STVoy não teve um episodio no seculo 19 como teve no TNG então tive uma ideia maluca. Trazer a capitão Janeway (minha heroína da ficção) ter um encontro, mesmo que conturbado com Chiquinha Gonzaga (minha heroína da vida real). A mãe do carnaval primeira Maestrina do Brasil! Se puderem pesquise sobre a vida de Chiquinha Gonzaga,


STVoy não teve um episódio no século 19 como teve no TNG então tive uma ideia maluca.

Agradecimento especial a Arymura pela motivação apoio revisão e beta!

Trazer a capitã Janeway (minha heroína da ficção) ter um encontro, mesmo que conturbado com Chiquinha Gonzaga (minha heroína da vida real). A mãe do carnaval primeira Maestrina do Brasil!

Se puderem pesquise sobre a vida de Chiquinha Gonzaga!

Nota de propriedade

St Voy não me pertence estou só fazendo uma homenagem a uma mulher admirável Chiquinha Gonzaga, não ganho dinheiro com isso!

Outra vez, de novo e novamente!

Lugar certo, data errada. Novamente!…

Capítulo primeiro

No quadrante Delta…

— A esfera borg está fugindo! Eles estão abrindo um buraco de minhoca, pelos sensores ele vai direto ao quadrante Alpha, Terra! Há partículas de Chroniton — revelou alferes Kim

— Odeio o que isso significa, mas eles não podem chegar a Terra! Vamos segui-los! —ordena a capitã já massageando as têmporas na espera da dor de cabeça!

— Mantenha a perseguição senhor Paris, não podemos deixá-los fugir.

A nave entram no vácuo da esfera borg, enquanto o buraco de minhoca se desestabiliza atrás dela, já do outro lado, a nave abre fogo contra a esfera, que já estava avariada e acaba se desintegrando no ar.

— A esfera borg foi destruída-informa Tuvok na estação tática.

Janeway solta um quase imperceptível suspiro de alívio, que dura muito pouco tempo, Olhando para a imagem da terra na tela principal, Janeway se vira em direção ao console de operações:

— Status, Alferes Kim.

Kim com um olhar frustrado responde.

— Estamos em órbita da terra, mas no ano de 1885.

— Lugar certo, data errada. Novamente! – brinca Chakotay tentando aliviar o clima, Kathryn sorri sem muito entusiasmo.

— Pense pelo lado bom, sem satélites! - gracejou Tom.

De repente o olhar de Kim se torna mais grave e ele alerta:

— Detectamos sinal de transporte para superfície,Capitã. – Informa o Kim.

— Latitude-22,9083 Longitude-43,1971-Hemisfério Sul – Rio de Janeiro

— Mantenha a órbita padrão. Reunião em 10 minutos.- ordena a capitã.

Na sala de conferência, a capitã estaciona atrás da cadeira de Chakotay e dando um pequeno aperto em seu ombro, começa a explanar a situação andando pela sala.

— Temos que encontrar e neutralizar qualquer ameaça borg.

Bellana, a meia klingon mostra o que sabe prontamente.

— Triangular o destino do transporte, num raio de 150 m perto do Teatro Príncipe Imperial, na

Praça Tiradentes…

Uma jovem de traços asiáticos, alferes Mori, pediu a palavra, ela tinha um jeito calmo e estoico.

— Capitã Janeway, eu me voluntario, sou historiadora especializada.

— Foi para isso que você foi chamada tripulante, precisamos de seus conhecimentos nesta missão! Vamos tomar cuidado para não alterar a linha do tempo. Temos pouco tempo, não sabemos o que eles vão fazer.

— Sem uma fonte de energia viável é improvável que eles comecem um evento de assimilação em massa; Um zangão separado do coletivo seria alvo fácil, por isso a primeira atitude seria a construção de um transponder para os contatos com a coletividade borg — disse Sete com tranquilidade.

— Como sabemos que foi só um zangão que se transportou? — indagou a alferes Mori

— Não sabemos ao certo — disse Kim.

— Por isso temos que descer para averiguar e chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Concluiu a capitã.

Temos que salvar a Chiquinha Gonzaga dos borgs! —– Pensou alferes Mori.

A capitã olhou em volta, e decidiu por levar: Tom, Chakotay, Ayala, Mori e, sob protesto de Tuvok e Chakotay, decidiu ir também.

Enquanto os homens estudavam os detalhes da missão, e comportamentos da época, as meninas brigavam com as suas vestimentas.

—Tripulante, me explique novamente, porque eu tenho que usar essa máquina de tortura e você não? — A capitã está colocando um espartilho, com a ajuda de Mori. Em cinco anos ela nunca tinha tido uma conversa com essa tripulante, era estranho que a conversa estava fluindo tão naturalmente, ela fez uma anotação mental para separar um tempo para a jovem historiadora.

— Esses espartilhos eram muito caros para as mulheres pobres, a senhora tem que aparentar uma artista europeia que talvez venha para o Brasil. No segundo reinado houve uma avalanche de artistas europeias, que vinham para atender a necessidade da elite de fazer o Brasil parecer mais refinado. Eu estou usando o traje básico de uma criada, meus antepassados não tinham imigrado para o Brasil ainda, por isso eu vou ser uma cabocla, mestiça, que vai servi-la. —- Alferes Mori se afastou um pouco quando acabou de disfarçar a capitã.—" Realmente com esse seu semblante aristocrático, ficou belíssima!

— Não vai ganhar uma promoção com elogios, Alferes. —" Brincou a capitã.

— Me perdoe Capitã, mas essa situação toda é surreal, a senhora sabe quem estreará como maestrina neste teatro não é mesmo? Chiquinha Gonzaga é minha heroína. Eles devem estar ensaiando por esses dias. É um sonho conhecê-la.

— Mas lembre-se que isso não é o nosso objetivo — disse severamente, mas logo depois suavizou

— Vou confessar, eu também quero conhecê-la. Mas não conte para o comandante.

Mori sorriu feliz em ser a nova cúmplice da Capitã!

Na plataforma de transporte.

A equipe estava vestida para missão, Aos homens ela separou trajes com sobrecasaca, terno e cartolas, ela sabia que bem-vestidos eles entrariam em qualquer lugar. O traje da capitã realmente ficou bonito, Mori optou por um espartilho um pouco mais moderno que valorizava os seios e era menos desconfortável ao invés daqueles que tinham como função escondê-los, o rosto severo da capitã corou ao notar os olhares furtivos da parte masculina da equipe. Mori sorriu para si mesma de um trabalho bem-feito.

Era uma produção pequena e tinha poucos funcionários geralmente da mesma família, por isso querer se misturar com os contrarregras era uma perda de tempo, mas forjar documentos, e criar uma identidade de jornalista americano, para Tom, arquiteto para Chakotay, uma ilustre artista irlandesa em final de carreira para a Capitã e assistente pessoal para Ayala, não era difícil, bem ela "Jacira" nem sabia ler nem tinha documentos.

Chakotay ajudou a capitã a sair do coche, Mori tinha viajado junto com o cocheiro logo os cinco estavam reunidos na calçada.

A capitã já estava dando as instruções!

— Bem aqui estamos Praça Tiradentes vamos nos separar, o sinal pode vir de qualquer desses prédios, Ayala e Tom vocês procurem na área sul , eu o comandante e a alferes Mori , vamos começar por aqui relatório a cada duas horas. Temos que evitar a construção do transponder, Evitem falar com os nativos, poderemos fazer um enorme estrago na história! Vamos! – Completou

— Sim capitã!

— Eu odeio isso! Mal consigo respirar com tanto pano e neste calor infernal! - murmura Kathryn, alisando seu vestido, Chakotay riu enquanto usavam de forma muito discretas seus tricorders, aproveitando as portas entreabertas eles entraram sorrateiramente.

— Acho que peguei alguma coisa — fala o Comandante observando as leituras.— Abaixo, talvez um porão?

— Rápido então! Não podemos perder tempo;

Mas, quando eles estavam procurando a porta que os levariam para a parte debaixo do prédio uma voz cortou.

— Ei! Quem está aí?

A voz do homem era audível, mas ele não estava vendo nem estava a vista.

— Então vá comandante, mas tome cuidado! Vamos nos resolver por aqui.

— Sim capitão.

Enquanto o comandante acha a porta e se dirige ao local do sinal, Mori se adianta e vai falar com o Jovem homem que estava indo em direção deles.

— O meu senhor me desculpe, mas minha senhora Madame Cataryne O'Donnell recém-chegada da Europa, a mando do representante da companhia Souza Bastos, aqui está a carta de recomendação. — Abaixando um pouco mais perto do homem sussurrou. — Veja o meu problema, ela acabou de me contratar como criada, me ajude.

O homem olhou para a capitã. Bem vestida com bom porte, pele muito clara e os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, um chapéu elegante, mas ela estava visivelmente corada devido ao calor.

— Bem vejo que deve ser europeia. Mas raios! Que este calhorda está a pensar? Deixou-nos a ver navios, debandou para Europa, sem nem deixar o honorário dos atores, e ainda manda esta bela dama para esse quinto dos infernos? Pobrezinha, vejo que tem porte — esbravejou o homem, certo que a dama não entendia o português.

Mori riu alto, ele olhou para a cabocla que abaixou a cabeça e se explicou:

— Ela sabe falar português…— O homenzinho ficou vermelho, coisa estranha, pois ele tinha a pele morena, e sem jeito, deu um sorriso sem graça para Kathryrn, e com muita educação beijo-lhe as mãos — porte de rainha! José dos Anjos seu criado.

— Madame O'Donnell, eu estava no Rio Grande quando muito de seu povo chegou de sua terra para escapar da fome, Um bando de ruivos que falavam uma língua que ninguém entendia, mas gente muito boa e trabalhadora.

A capitã não sabia se ficava ofendida ou lisonjeada.

Ele virou para a "cabocla" puxando-a pelo braço e sussurrou mais alto do que pretendia,

— Aqui criada, cá já estou com problemas com esses atores preguiçosos, que estão se escondendo da lida em algum canto, eu cuido da tua senhora, não fique a bisbilhotar! Eu voltarei em breve.

Ele ofereceu o braço à capitã, ela acenou para Mori e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Olhou para o homem e sorriu, ele se distrai com ela enquanto Mori, discretamente, voltou a usar o tricorder e seguindo o sinal tentou encontrar o comandante.

Ah! O Rio antigo…

Os coches carregavam as damas de sociedade em lindos trajes, estilo parisiense, com exuberantes chapéus, acompanhadas por seus cavalheiros em casacas e cartolas, a beberem chá com bolos e delicados biscoitos e brevidades em sofisticadas confeitarias,

Os homens elegantes conversavam as portas das confeitarias, negras livres e escravas vendendo seus quitutes, estrangeiros oferecendo seus serviços , e mendigos muito ex soldados da Corpo de Estrangeiros no Primeiro Reinado, já idosos, moleques indo e vindo com recados e encomendas, era um contraste entre o povo e a elite, mas realmente o centro do Rio daquela época era uma grata surpresa tinha muito charme, as meninas de "vida duvidosa" às vezes passeavam e coches abertos sempre muito alegres e faceiras, em ruidosa euforia,

No meio da confusão e tentando ficar o mais anônimo possível Tom e Ayala faziam sua busca.

— Não há nada por aqui Mike, estamos perdendo tempo, verificamos todo o perímetro.

Ambos entraram num beco atrás de algo quando dois meninos de uns treze a quatorze anos, que pareciam brincar de pega-pega, bateram neles,mas logo depois se desculparam e saíram como um raio! Rindo e brincando, Tom ainda estava rindo quando fez uma descoberta terrível!

— Meu tricorder! Eles roubaram meu tricorder, minha carteira, mas como? Malandros !— Gritou Tom correndo atrás deles, segurando a cartola.

— Temos que achá-los tenente, não podemos deixar tecnologia no passado — Completou Ayala.

No Teatro.

Chakotay descia com cuidado pela escada, atento a qualquer movimento, quando um barulho atrás dele o fez ficar em alerta.

— Senhor, quer ajuda?— murmurou Mori.

Ele fez um sinal apontando para frente e dizendo para ela ficar em prontidão.

Ele abriu a porta e deparou com…

Vos messe entrô na trairagem, piaba!

Vos messe entrô na trairagem, piaba!

Capítulo segundo

Ayala coloca a cartola e a casaca no chão, entra com um aú e acaba derrubando o outro capoeirista na rasteira.

— Vos' messe entrô na trairagem, piaba! O capoeirista Justino se levanta e parte para o ataque tentando uma queixada, Ayala se esquiva.

Tom pega o dispositivo, que no meio da confusão caiu esquecido, a cartola e o casaco do companheiro. Uma roda se formou em volta dos combatentes, e ele se perguntava: onde diabo Ayala tinha aprendido a lutar capoeira.

Nas ruas do Rio.

Ambos os oficiais corriam pelas ruelas, pulando por sobre tabuleiros e barracas de frutas, desviando dos transeuntes nunca perdendo de vista os pequenos malandros, quando finalmente os emboscaram em um beco.

— Vamos meninos, devolvam as minhas coisas! — ordena Tom ainda arfando, curvando-se para frente descansando as mãos nos joelhos semi-flexionados.

— Ei galego, o que quer com meu moleque?

De repente Tom e Ayala estavam cercados por 3 mulatos e um homem loiro mal- encarado.

— Olha ,olha, calma, não queremos confusão, só quero que é meu!

Um dos mulatos pegou o tricorder da mão do menino e olhando com desprezo disse:

— O que vem a ser isso? — O mulato chacoalhava o tricorder sem cuidado, Tom tentou pegar o equipamento impaciente e acabou esbarrando no homem, que tomou aquilo como ofensa.

— Dar-te uma chifrada, galego mole! É o que quer? Venha tirar de mim! — E passou uma rasteira em Tom, que caiu desprevenido, Ayala já em guarda, esperava para fazer o seu movimento.

— Vai tirar-lhe até as ceroulas, não faça isso ao pobre bisonho. — Ria um velho loiro cheirando a cerveja.

— Acaba com esse sarobeiro, justino!

— Firma!

— Derruba!

— Cinco a um no mulato!

— O caboclo é atirado!

— Mas o mulato Justino é macaco velho!

Quando a festa estava ficando boa, os mesmos homens que estavam torcendo e assistindo a luta, começaram a se debandar aos gritos!

— Os urbanos!

No teatro

Kathryn congela por um segundo olhando para ela, foram mulheres como estas que tornaram possível, de luta em luta, ela se tornar um capitão e comandar uma nave estelar com quase 150 tripulantes, com confiança ela está perfurando o seu caminho, num mundo de homens.

— Mas fui eu quem compus essa música, não o senhor, respeite meu pensamento! — Exclama a mulata com autoridade!

O homem que a está acompanhando se constrange, com a forte reação de Chiquinha e voltando-se a Kathryn diz:

— Oh! Não se espante madame, nem todos são mestiços mal-educados no Rio de Janeiro.

— Como ousa Monsieur? Estais a falar da grande Chiquinha Gonzaga! — disse a capitã, desvinculando-se de seu braço. Da forma mais dramática possível, era a desculpa que ela precisava para sair e se encontrar com os outros.

O homem ficou bufando, enquanto todos testemunharam a sua humilhação.

Katheryn anda o mais rápido que aquela maldita roupa permite. Tira o tricorder das dobras da saia e segue o sinal, quando o Comandante e Mori, voltam rapidamente, junto a ela:

— Eles assimilaram os atores, saímos sem que eles nos vissem.

Gritos vindos do palco

— Hom'essa! Estão atacando os músicos! — exclama alferes Mori.

— Isso está descontrolado, não podemos deixá-los sair do prédio!

* Janeway para Tuvok — chamou pelo comunicador.

*Tuvok aqui.

— Cerque o prédio por dentro, com um campo de força nível 10, estamos no meio de uma infestação Borg. Mande um reforço de segurança, não temos mais tempo para amenidades. E prepare a enfermaria, o médico vai ter um tempo cheio, em tirar implantes e reverter processos de assimilação.

A capitã virou-se para os dois oficiais e falava, enquanto tirava parte do seu traje que estava atrapalhando seus movimentos, deixando só o corpete a calçola de renda e as meias pretas que eram atadas ao corpete por ligas que acabavam em delicados lacinhos. Chakotay estava tendo tempo difícil para se concentrar.

— Bem, não pensei que seria necessário, mas em caso de sermos assimilados... — Ela tirou um hipospray de outra dobra da saia e aplicou em Chakotay, em Mori e em si mesma!

— Testado e comprovado.

Chakotay fez uma careta, lembrando-se de quando essa vacina anti-assimilação foi testada.

— Mas, a Sete de Nove não disse que seria impossível eles começarem uma assimilação em massa? — indagou Mori

— Ela disse improvável, não impossível! — respondeu a capitã.

— Isso está ficando cada vez melhor — resmunga Chakotay, passando a mão aonde ele foi vacinado, enquanto os gritos ecoavam por todo teatro!

Notas -finais - Vocabulário.

AÚ – entrada de um golpe de capoeira..capoeira.

Mole – Covarde.

Firma! – Mesmo que "não foge!"

Ceroulas- Cuecas.

Caboclo - Moreno

Piaba – Capoeira sem valor.

Bisonho – Sem experiência.

Trairagem – Na covardia.

Atirado ou Tirado – Ousado

Macaco velho – Experiente.

Sarobeiro - Capoeirista sem valor

Urbanos - polícia

Homessa! Que raio de lugar é esse!?

Capítulo terceiro

Na delegacia.

— Bem-vindos ao Brasil — diz o delegado com ar de zombeteiro, mexendo no relógio de bolso — ister Anthony e mister Ayala, só uma perguntinha, Ayala não é nome de mulher? Esqueçam, vocês estrangeiros são tão ignorantes…

Tom abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder a diversão. Enquanto Ayala continua estoico, com o semblante sério e ilegível.

— Vejo que estão com cartas de referência da companhia Souza Bastos, visto de permanência como jornalista e secretário, ou melhor seria; guarda-costas? — O delegado de repente jogou os documentos na mesa com força. — Vos messes vem de longe para correr atrás de meninos brasileiros seus depravados! Pois saibam que temos um jeito de curar essa sem-vergonhice!

— Vossa excelência, senhor, doutor delegado, só estávamos nos defendendo, eles nos roubaram – explica Tom em suplica.

— Quem pode fiar seu comportamento, ainda mais com um guarda-costas que dança capoeira, como vem a ser isso? Nunca vi "americano" gingando!

— Meus pais eram confederados que fugiram da guerra e foram plantar algodão no nordeste, eu aprendi com os escravos da Bahia senhor.

— Hunf, eu não vejo motivos para não colocá-los na cela junto com os outros meliantes — O delegado se senta em sua cadeira e fica a espera de algo, olhando para os guardas em expectativa.

Tom sente o cheiro da malandragem e fala com jeito inocente.

— Como o senhor doutor sabe, meu dinheiro foi roubado, mas acredite na fiança de minha história. Eu estou viajando com Madame Catherine O'Donnell da Europa.

— Como se não tivéssemos putas suficientes no Brasil — Ayala deixou uma bufada, mas se controlou.

— Mas me digam, onde posso achar esse anjo, qual cor dos cabelos, loiros? Tem porte, é fogosa?

— Ela é ruiva, senhor. Uma mulher muito branca e bela.

Ayala olha feio para Tom.

— Mas ela é uma atriz de respeito — tentou consertar.

— Se ela fosse uma mulher de respeito não ia se meter em ser artista — o delegado olhou pela janela com um olhar sonhador. — Dizem que as mulheres de cabelo vermelho tem fogo entre as pernas; é muito vermelho o cabelo dela?

— Razoável, mas é natural.

Ayala cutucou Tom e disse baixinho, mas em revolta.

— Você está cafetinando o capitão!

Tom deu de ombros.

— Oras Ayala, para ele tocar no capitão vai ter que lidar com o grandalhão primeiro...

Na Voyager

Tuvok e um contingente de segurança, eles se materializaram em todo o teatro com bio-amortecedores que os deixavam invisíveis aos borgs, e com seus phasers multifásicos, que mudavam sua configuração a cada tiro, não dando tempo para adaptação.

O principal problema era o tempo, eles tinham que anular a ameaça Borg, levar os recém-assimilados para a enfermaria, onde o Doutor ia fazer os seus milagres, e depois de tirar o máximo possível da tecnologia Borg de cada um. Ele tinha que alterar os engramas de memória, antes de mandá-los de volta a tempo da estreia do musical e nenhum poderia se perder pois qualquer morte poderia alterar o tempo desastrosamente.

Na enfermaria da Voyager

— Se eu ouvi mais um "homessa", "cruszcredo" ou "raios" eu mesmo vou-me descompilar. – resmungava o Doutor enquanto trabalhava sobre mais um dos recém-assimilados.

— E tem muito mais de onde vem esse! — graceja Samantha enquanto tira um confuso ator de uma das biocamas, para dar lugar ao próximo!

— "Homessa"! Que raio de lugar é esse! Cruzcredo! Vosmecê quem é?.

O Doutor faz uma careta e Samantha ri.

— Eu explico, me acompanham, por favor! — O doce sorriso de Samantha não deixa margem para desconfiança.

No Teatro Imperial

Tuvok e sua equipe de segurança se materializaram na frente da equipe avançada, distribuindo os rifles phaser modificadas para todos; eles correm em direção ao palco principal, indiferentes a visão de terror e surpresa que recebem dos atores.

Os primeiros atores que tinham sido assimilados estavam continuando sua sinistra missão, de assimilar os outros, ignorando a princípio o grupo avançado.

Mas, assim que eles começaram a abrir fogo, os zangões verificaram a ameaça e começaram a revidar, a maestrina Chiquinha Gonzaga estava em cima do piano acompanhada de duas atrizes; e ameaçava um drone com um guarda-chuva e mantinha as jovens atrizes, que estavam chorando, atrás dela:

— Saiam seus demônios, voltem para o inferno de onde vieram… — gritava bradando o guarda-chuva, o drone ignorou as ameaças, e a puxou com força, a maestrina caiu de mal jeito no chão machucando a perna. O drone a levantou sem misericórdia e mantendo-a de pé com um dos braços, ergueu a mão aonde estavam os túbulos de assimilação, Chiquinha se debatia e ainda tentava bater na cabeça dele com seu guarda-chuva, os túbulos intrusivos chegaram a furar sua pele, mas ela o atrasou tempo suficiente para um tiro certeiro o neutralizar!

Chiquinha olhou o drone caído, e com lágrimas nos olhos começou a chorar:

— Esse é o jovem Eustáquio, ele era um contra regra, agora está morto!

Ela olhou para a mulher seminua que empunhava uma estranha arma de fogo,

Segurou o braço de Kathryn e continuou a chorar de forma espontânea

— Era mesmo necessário matá-lo! — ela ainda chorava quando um implante borg surgiu dolorosamente em seu rosto!

Kathryn a segurou quando ela quase caiu e batendo no seu combadge ambas desapareceram no ar.

Tenho uma opereta para orquestrar!

Capítulo quarto

Na enfermaria.

A capitã e a maestrina se materializaram na enfermaria, Chiquinha olhou em volta com espanto.

— Doutor, relatório! — grita a capitã e imediatamente se lembra da pobre mulher assustada que a acompanhava — A senhora está bem? — Indaga Kathryn preocupada.

Chiquinha passa a mão na bochecha onde ainda se encontrava um implante borg e resmunga um "sim", ainda em choque.

A capitã entrega-a as mãos atenciosas de Samanta que a deposita numa biocama, o Doutor ainda envolto nos problemas de seu próprio umbigo, resmunga.

— Mais um? Quantos mais? Pensa que é fácil, tirar esses implantes livrar o sangue das nanossondas e ainda limpar a memória de todos? Ainda bem que sou um médico talentoso, atencioso e diligente que não se cansa. — ele continuava a contar vantagem para si ou para o "sortudo" que estaria ali para ouvir. Mas dessa vez quem ouviu respondeu!

— Não sei que tipo de inferno é esse, mas nunca vão tirar minhas memórias antes da estreia!Tenho uma opereta para orquestrar! Homessa!

A capitã sorria levemente, ela estava gostando daquela mulher. Ela tinha espírito forte.

— Por favor, minha senhora, fique deitada, ainda não terminei com a senhora…

— Oras, e nem vai terminar, eu me recuso a aceitar qualquer procedimento , seu médico de araque.

Chiquinha levantou da cama num pulo e com uma mão na cintura e outra apontando para o médico continuou.

— Ninguém vai me tocar, eu tenho um trabalho para fazer, saiam de meu caminho e me levem de volta ao teatro.

Ela ainda estava discutindo com o Doutor, quando um segurança se materializa na enfermaria carregando o comandante inconsciente e rapidamente o coloca sobre uma das camas, ele está com um corte muito feio na testa, algo o acertou com muita força.

A capitã que até aquela hora estava apenas tentando tranquilizar a maestrina mudou completamente o foco de suas preocupações e por um momento a sensível musicista nota algo muito familiar, não importa se é no céu ou no inferno, uma mulher apaixonada é facilmente detectável, o amor é universal. Chiquinha suspira, observando como os olhos cheios de coragem, determinação e força, daquela amazona, se amenizam num olhar de ternura quando a capitã olha para aquele homem inconsciente.

Enquanto isso na delegacia…

— Por favor, doutor delegado, a Madame Catherine O'Donnell está no teatro Príncipe Imperial, é só confirmar! — as lamúrias de Paris estavam começando a irritar o delegado,

Ambos restavam ainda sentados na sala do delegado quando chegou dois "urbanos" e sussurraram algo no ouvido dele.

— Bem senhores! Serão meus hóspedes por enquanto tem algo acontecendo no Largo e requer minha atenção. — O delegado levantou da cadeira e foi distribuindo ordens aos seus subordinados.

— Cabo Generoso os tranquem, mas, cuide que nada aconteça com eles, eu ainda quero ter o agradecimento de um anjo de cabelos de fogo hoje a noite. – O delegado deu um sorriso nojento e os soldados que estavam presentes sorriram em cumplicidade.

Os guardas tiraram suas algemas e os jogaram numa cela aonde estavam já alguns detentos, e foi logo avisando.

— Não quero encrenca com eles. — E virando-se para os dois falou.

— Você dois fiquem calados, e longe de problemas.

— Temos que sair logo daqui, algo me diz que o que está acontecendo tem a ver com a missão. — falou Ayala preocupado.

— Fizemos uma confusão de tudo isso, agora temos que nos livrar daqui antes que a capitã me mate! Ainda bem que não levaram os comunicadores. — falou Tom pegando seu combadge que estava escondido no verso do colete.

— Mas não podemos usá-los, isso seria corrupção temporal.

— Se falharmos nessa missão não haverá um futuro para ser corrompido Ayala.

— Bonita jóia o que tens ai "galego", minha mãe adoraria, um presente.

Um negro 4x4 alto, com mais seis comparsas estavam agora cercando os dois oficiais.

— Por essas coisas que odeio cadeia — resmunga Paris frustrado.

Na delegacia.

Os malfeitores estavam se aproximando dos oficiais, quando o seu combadge grita.

— Capitão para Tom, pode falar?

Os homens estão procurando de onde vem aquela voz feminina, Tom se esconde na frente e Ayala e continua.

— Estamos presos na delegacia capitão, tem outros presos aqui, difícil de falar.

Eles escutam uma bufada atrás do comunicador;

— OK, fiquem ai, nós iremos buscá-los.

— Como se tivéssemos escolha…

Resmunga um Tom desanimado, para um Ayala em posição defensiva.

Na Voyager:

A capitã logo se recompõe, distribui ordens a todos e sai com um grupo de pessoas, o Doutor ignora Chiquinha, para tratar do homem que visivelmente estava em pior estado enquanto uma mulher loira que usava o mesmo uniforme do homem careca tentava manter todos calmos. A maestrina ainda meio em choque e sem saber se estava viva ou morta se esgueira e sai da enfermaria, para os corredores encontrando os olhares curiosos da tribulação, até que esbarra com a alferes Mori e se contrai assustada!

— Maestrina Chiquinha Gonzaga, é um prazer enorme, eu sou a alferes Bianca Luiza Mori, sou uma fã e admiradora, a capitã me pediu para lhe mostrar a nave, a senhora pensou que a capitã não tinha visto sua escapadela?

Chiquinha observou atentamente a jovem e perguntou com desconfiança:

— Alferes? Isso é uma instituição militar?

— Sim estamos numa nave.

— Um navio? Não sabia que alferes era um posto da marinha, nem que aceitavam mulheres como subtenentes.

— A senhora deve saber, seu primeiro marido era da marinha, pois não?

— Sim, vejo que estou fazendo certa fama! Mas isso não explica tudo isso — grita Chiquinha abrindo os braços e mostrando o entorno. — Me fale aonde exatamente estou, esse sonho é perturbadoramente real!

Mori sabia que sua lembrança em breve seria apagada e resolveu tentar ganhar sua confiança com a verdade.

— Bem… — E Mori começou a explicar.

O que a menina estava falando? Quatrocentos anos no futuro? E ela ainda era lembrada e admirada, ao mesmo tempo que seu ego artístico estava sendo agradado , a mente de Chiquinha estava em polvorosa, isso explicava um monte de coisas, uma capitã liderando dezenas de homens e mulheres, outros mundos? Bem que ela desconfiava que a criação era maior do que os padres diziam, aos poucos aonde reinava o medo, a curiosidade ganhou terreno. Lembrou-se de um livro que ela lera de um escritor muito imaginativo chamado Júlio Verne, que falava de viagem no tempo, bem era apenas um sonho? Uma premonição como Nostradamus? Ela observou o olhar de adoração da jovem asiática e saindo de seu sonho começou a prestar novamente atenção ao que a jovem falava.

— … as mulheres são aceitas e trabalham em igualdade com os homens. A mulher que te salvou é nossa capitã!

Algo estava errado, quando aquele a capitã falou com ela os movimentos de seus lábios não coincidiam com o som de sua voz, mas quando a jovem falava com ela, eles e moviam de forma certa, apesar de um sotaque estranho.

— … Mas antes devemos ir para a enfermaria.

Chiquinha olhava para os homens, mulheres anjos e demônios, que iam e vinham pelos corredores, alguns acenavam com a cabeça e passavam rapidamente, concentrados em alguma tarefa, ela acreditou piamente que estava sonhando. Mas existiam coisas que ela não permitiria nem em sonhos.

— Nunca vou voltar para aquele lugar! Aquele médico de araque está querendo mexer com minha mente, e se eu perder minha inspiração musical?

Mori para no meio do corredor, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, como poderiam privar o Brasil e o mundo de Chiquinha Gonzaga?

* Alferes Mori, sua presença, acompanhado da maestrina está sendo necessária na enfermaria.

* Estamos a caminho.

— Perdão maestrina, mas realmente tenho que levá-la a enfermaria, se não a levar posso ser prejudicada.

Elas conversavam enquanto iam em direção a enfermaria.

— Longe de mim prejudicá-la criança, mas depois do que vi, tenho minha determinação renovada, vossa mercê me disse que mulheres como eu perfuraram o caminho para que mulheres como a capitã pudessem encontrar seu lugar num mundo com mais igualdade. E se eu esquecer o meu trabalho? E se esse doutor me prejudicar com tal invasão em minha mente?

— Vou pedir em seu nome, a capitã há de entender, ela é uma mulher razoável! — falou Mori movida de compaixão.

— Eu tenho medo que o comando a tenha endurecido, muitas mulheres se embrutecem ao terem poder, como se negando a sua feminilidade, acham que tem que se tornar homens de saia para serem respeitadas, a não ser que ela ainda sendo uma autoridade ainda guarde um espaço para o romance e o amor. Ela namora aquele homem que a segue?

— Oh! Não, a capitã não se envolveria com um subordinado.E todos nessa nave são seus subordinados.

— Mas ela parecia tão diferente no modo com que olhava para o homem moreno que estava sendo colocado para ser tratado na cama ao meu lado, aquele com a cabeça sangrando.

— É… ela tenta esconder... mas todo mundo sabe que eles...se sentem atraídos um pelo outro, mas como eu disse antes, uma capitã não deve se envolver com um de seus subordinados…ela deve ter medo de perder o respeito da tripulação.

—Mas e se ela fosse um homem?— Provocou Chiquinha.

Mori não teve tempo para responder, logo estavam na enfermaria, para sua surpresa quem as aguardava era o comandante Tuvok.

obs: opinião pessoal, Sete anos em sexo? Teve que passar por uma lavagem cerebral no sétimo ano pra dar uma transadinha? Duvido se fosse um Capitão homem os escritores teriam mantido esse celibato, nada saudável.

5 — Sangue quente! Bem que me disseram!

Capítulo quinto

Na cadeia:

Tom percebeu que os outros presos não eram o maior problema…

— Você disse o quê? — gritou Chakotay levantando Tom pelo colarinho,

— Calma comandante, não foi bem assim, afinal é da capitã que estamos falando ela sabe se cuidar muito bem…

— Se aquele homem nojento tocar num fio de cabelo da Kathryn, vou responsabilizá-lo pessoalmente, nem B'ellana vai te salvar de minhas mãos!

Os outros presos observavam de longe o espetáculo se divertindo e falando impropérios.

No escritório do delegado:

O delegado que estava olhando a capitã Janeway com olhar de lobo grita:

— Generoso, Inocêncio, podem sair…

Os soldados saem e logo o delegado está, para o desespero da capitã, com a mão dela nos lábios.

Ela retira sua mão da dele num movimento brusco e na velocidade mais rápida que aquele monte de roupa inútil permite,e logo está do outro lado da sala.

— Adoro quando minhas amantes se fingem de virtuosas, nada como uma boa conquista!

Ele se aproxima lentamente dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela se afasta, amaldiçoando em sua mente toda aquela roupa que atrapalhavam seus movimentos.

— Como ousa Monsieur sou uma atriz de respeito…

— Oh! Sim quanto custa seu respeito, minha linda fada?

— Se afaste de mim eu estou avisando…

— Eu pensava que a dama estava preocupada com os cavalheiros que estão presos em minha prisão, sabe sem minha proteção as coisas podem ficar bem difíceis para eles, as celas estão cheias de malfeitores, assassinos, cruéis e mal intencionados…

— Não se atreva, não quero machucá-lo.

— Sangue quente! Bem que me disseram!

Ele começou a perseguir a capitã eles ficavam se perseguindo em volta da mesa, era tudo tão ridículo, ele a encurralou e ela tropeçou no vestido e caiu sentada sobre a mesa, ele se aproximou e já estava meio que em cima dela.

— Agora minha fada, podemos nos conhecer melhor?

A capitã já estava em posição de fazer aquele nojento se arrepender de um dia ter olhado para ela,

quando:

— Delegado Firmino, sua esposa Dona Maria Elvira sabe como o senhor interroga as minhas atrizes?

Ele se aprumou alisou o uniforme e saiu rapidamente de cima da capitã que se pôs de pé rapidamente.

— Dona Francisca, quem a deixou entrar? Não deves interromper um interrogatório!

— O Senhor devia me agradecer, posso ter lhe salvado a vida! Vais libertar os outros também, não queremos que nossos visitantes levem uma má impressão de nosso país!

— Oras não se intrometa em meu trabalho, sei como lidar com mulheres de reputação duvidosa. — Esbraveja o delegado tentando intimidar Chiquinha.

— Tenho amigos em lugares altos, vais perturbar minha atriz? Com quem queres que eu fale, com o meu padrinho? Ou melhor queres fazer inimizade com as moças do Alcazar?

— Oras nenhuma put...digo vamos deixar isso tudo para lá pelo bem de nossas relações exteriores, nada como um dia após o outro...disse dando um beijo aguado na mão da capita.

— Minha fada, ainda nos veremos. A voz suave se transformou num trovão e assustando as mulheres presentes — Cabo Inocêncio solte os amigos de Madame O'Donel.

— Vossemecê tem toda minha gratidão — disse Chiquinha assim que estavam todos reunidos indo em direção ao teatro.

No teatro.

Os artistas depois do procedimento que os limparam dos implantes e removeram as lembranças estavam entorpecidos, e apáticos, Chiquinha olhou em volta e ignorando o que a capitã estava ordenando aos seus subordinados, a puxou pelo braço;

— Capitã, posso falar com a senhora em particular?

A capitã sabia que logo teriam que voltar a nave com Chiquinha para que o procedimento de limpeza da memória fosse efetuado, mas quis dar atenção especial antes de infligir tal invasão a mente da maestrina. Chiquinha a guiou para um dos camarins, e sem demora já foi se explicando. De forma dramática e gesticulando muito:

— Vossa Messe observou com estão meus atores e dançarinos? Mal podem se colocar em pé, estão apáticos e dormentes, nem sei se, se lembram das falas e das canções, e queres que eu passe por tal procedimento? Não sabes o luta que tive para conseguir um produtor que acreditasse em mim, e acertasse que eu assinasse essa peça com meu nome? Vives num tempo em que ser mulher e ser reconhecida por seu trabalho é normal mas aqui, tudo ainda tem que ser conquistado, queres que a primeira opereta assinada por uma mulher no Brasil seja um desastre?

— Lamento mas uma opereta que não tenha sucesso não seria o fim do mundo, não acho que isso seria um desastre na linha do tempo — falou a capitã com frieza, a conversa com o delegado a deixou muito mal humorada.

Chiquinha colocou as mãos nos quadris e apontando para a capitã continuou seu ataque desesperado, tinha que convencer a capitã a deixá-la com as memórias intactas.

— Talvez, mesmo a centenas de anos no futuro, as mulheres não sejam realmente livres para serem mulheres, sejam presas ao seu trabalho e se amputem de sua parte mulher, secando para ter o respeito dos homens, mudou e ficou tudo igual, a mulher sempre se violando se castrando e se anulando pela aprovação masculina. Me diga capitã, quando que começastes a temer o amor, e esquecer a importância que a música e a arte fazem para alegrar os espíritos e alimentar a as almas? Quando começou a pensar que o fato de se entregar à paixão, como uma mulher, a faria fraca? Olhe em volta meu trabalho é sobre paixão, luxúria, liberdade, não é por que não faço guerra que meu trabalho não é tão importante quanto o seu.

A capitã Kathryn Janeway quase aplaudiu, mas se conteve e deixou a maestrina continuar:

— Além do mais se eu falasse essa história para alguém, me prenderiam em um asilo de loucos!

6.– No calor do frio de Orcus.

Capítulo sexto

Ano 2376 no cinturão de Kuiper num planetóide trans netuniano, chamado Orcus.

Os trajes espaciais eram desconfortáveis, mesmo após todos os avanços tecnológicos ainda era extremamente desconfortável andar em um planetóide tão gelado, sem quase nenhuma gravidade e num lugarzinho esquecido na borda do sistema sol, um lugar que não tinha atrativos, nem metais caros, e que por algum motivo sua exploração era proibida a pelo menos duzentos anos.

— Comandante Pinheiro! Posso perguntar uma coisa? O hálito quente da alferes Mhirnal embaçava temporariamente a frente de seu capacete espacial, com alguns cachos de seu cabelo lilás caindo sobre a testa, enquanto caminhava aos pulinhos na direção indicada pelos tricorders.

— Não faz parte de nosso trabalho fazer perguntas, ainda mais quando se trata de nosso departamento, ele devia ser o mais discreto da frota alferes, mas sei que fará de qualquer jeito, sendo assim, que pergunte pra mim — respondeu .

Ela deu um sorrisinho maroto, para o lindo humano de pele negra, que tentava fazer uma cara de indiferença e perguntou:

— Nunca se perguntou, o por que depois de tantos anos esse pedaço de rocha está aberto a exploração?

O dr. Pinheiro deu um sorriso brando e perfeito e respondeu:

— Não é exploração alferes, é resgate, e, também rever um velho conhecido.

A moça parou diante da entrada de uma caverna e enquanto seu tricorder apitava. Ela olhava para seu superior em busca de autorização para continuar.

Ele tomou a frente, e passando a mão por uma das paredes da caverna acessou um painel. Digitou alguns comandos e a caverna se iluminou, e onde jazia uma enorme parede de rocha, uma caverna. Dezenas de vezes maior ficou visível, mostrando o que tirou o fôlego da jovem, uma nave da classe Intrepid escondida na caverna, e protegida por paredes holográficas.

Ainda estava se recuperando do choque quando, um homem se materializou na frente deles, ele era careca, usava um uniforme antigo de ciências; era familiar, a lembrança veio muito rudemente e ela sem segurar a surpresa exclamou:

— EMH1. Como assim?

O Médico abanou a cabeça em desaprovação e o dr. Pinheiro tentou não rir.

— Bem Doutor, desta vez foram cinco anos, mas agora finalmente a data chegou, o resto da equipe médica chegará em algumas horas, você terá alguma ajuda na tarefa de tirar a tripulação do estase criogênico.

— Quem sabe assim finalmente possa conhecer o resto da tripulação! — Observou o médico com um sorriso que logo se apagou. — Apesar de estarmos regularmente averiguando os pods de estases, tem certos problemas que só vão se manifestar quando cada um acordar, espero que nenhum se perca.

— Temos que ter cuidado

A aproximadamente quatrocentos anos atrás.

Mais tarde, nos aposentos da capitã;

Após o jantar ambos sentados no sofá ela com café, ele com chá:

Por causa dos acontecimentos eles adiantaram seu jantar semanal. Era um jantar de trabalho, pelo menos era o que o comandante Chakotay pensava, por isso ficou surpreso quando chegou e a capitã estava com roupas civis; uma calça jeans preta com uma Blusa de Alça Branca, para seu prazer ou desespero, ela estava visivelmente sem sutiã.

Ele estava tentando bravamente não olhar para os mamilos que, livres do sutiã, marcavam o fino material da blusa, será que ela não tinha ideia do que fazia com ele se vestindo assim? Depois de seis anos ele já tinham passado por tantas coisas, ambos já tinham tidos tantos outros amantes, e mesmo assim ela ainda tinha esse poder sobre ele, e vê-la num corpete e cinta liga não ajudou muito, e ele estava com muita raiva de si por isso.

Ele estava ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto a capitã falava, e falava…

— Não me arrependo de ter liberado a maestrina sem lhe tirar a memória, ela merecia isso afinal de contas, além do mais quem acreditaria nela? O nosso problema é outro, a decisão já foi tomada, e não temos outra opção, Entrar em estase, é arriscado devido ao longo tempo que vamos ficar congelados, passa em pelo menos duzentos anos o último recorde de estase bem sucedida… Chakoyay está me ouvindo?

— Desculpe capitã. É que estou muito cansado, ainda tenho que terminar o relatório, posso me retirar? Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio teremos que fazer as últimas verificações…

Ele estava irritado e visivelmente cansado, desde quando Kathryn se deixou assimilar para dar liberdade aos drones da Unimatrix, ele está fazendo o máximo para manter apenas o profissional, doía demais ser apaixonado por uma mulher como ela.

Ironicamente as mesmas qualidades que a faziam tão atraente e admirável, também tornava o ato de amá-la tão perigoso.

— Eu entendo comandante, boa noite.

Kathryn ficou decepcionada, ela tinha se vestido para ele, tinha adiantado o jantar, mas ele estava sempre tão distante, com certeza não queria estar ali, como em todas as outras vezes ela sinalizava e ele ignorava, ou fugia, nunca tomava a iniciativa que ela não poderia tomar, pois seria abuso de autoridade e assédio, pois ela era seu superior.

Era hora de ela aceitar!

Foi tudo imaginação, ilusão de seu coração solitário, ele nunca lhe quis de verdade, Nova Terra? É brincadeira? Ele estava completamente sem opções, no desespero ele pegaria até o Tom, inferno.

"Se enxergue, você nem é o tipo de mulher que ele gosta."

Disse uma vozinha irritante, que veio do fundo de sua cabeça.

De repente ela se sentiu exposta, e se abraçou como que se cobrindo.

Ele viu sua expressão corporal, e o familiar olhar triste que às vezes piscava como um relâmpago em seus olhos, mas logo ela estava bem e sorridente.

Ele estava quase saindo quando ela o chamou.

— Chakotay espere. — Ela ficou na frente dele e tentando esconder o medo falou:

— Vai ser muito arriscado, se formos realistas poderemos não acordar desse sono.

Ela levantou a mão levemente e acariciou seu rosto, mas devido ao olhar de surpresa dele tirou a mão rapidamente;

—Desculpe, acho que estou muito emotiva, mas saiba que você é muito importante para essa tripulação e todos te amam, e eu não conseguiria chegar aqui sem você…você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.

"Amigo" é isso então — pensou ele e sorriu, ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Em dois dias eles estavam em estase.

Ele já tinha ficado em estase antes, mas dessa vez o retorno foi dolorido e ele quase se perdeu, ele ouvia toda a movimentação desesperada que acontecia ao seu redor mas não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer. Uma horrível sensação de morte em vida, mas aos poucos seu cérebro se reconectou com seus nervos e os movimentos estavam de volta, ele abriu os olhos na esperança de que um rosto amado estivesse esperando por ele, mas lá estava o Doutor, acompanhado de uma bela alienígena e um outro oficial de ciências, ele se desesperou.

— Kathryn— ele gritou com tudo que tinha.

O Doutor, com um rosto sério, o ajudou a se sentar no Biocama.

— Calma comandante, esse aqui é o doutor Pinheiro e sua assistente, ele e sua equipe estão nos ajudando a acordar a tripulação.

— O Capitão deveria ser o primeiro a ser acordado — disse ele preocupado com a falta de objetividade do médico.-— Ela ordenou que ela fosse a primeira a ser acordada.

Os médicos se entreolharam.

— Comandante Chakotay, quando esse plano foi elaborado, todos estavam cientes dos riscos.

Chakotay escutou a frase como um mantra desde que seu cérebro acordou, ele foi tão estúpido, ele sempre vai ser um maldito contrário?

" Vai ser muito arriscado, se formos realistas poderemos não acordar desse sono... você é muito importante ´para essa tripulação e todos te amam, e eu não conseguiria chegar aqui sem você…"

— Por favor Doutor, onde está Kathryn?

O doutor, soltou a respiração que ele nem precisava ter:

— Ela não conseguiu comandante, fizemos de tudo mas ela está num coma profundo, com atividade cerebral próxima do zero, fizemos de tudo para acordá-la, sem sucesso, você também quase se perdeu, mas conseguimos reanimá-lo.

E eu deveria ser grato por isso? — pensou Chakotay mas felizmente não verbalizou o pensamento.

— A sua recuperação foi difícil comandante, enquanto isso quase 91% da tripulação já estão reanimados e descansando em seus próprios aposentos — disse o Dr. Pinheiro

— Baixas?

— Apenas a capitã…— começou o Doutor, mas foi interrompido rispidamente por Chakotay.

— Ela está morta?

— Não, mas…

— Nesse caso não houve baixas até o momento.

— Certo, mas…

— Sem mais Doutor, você sabe que ela já se livrou de coisa muito pior.

Os doutores se entreolharam mas decidiram não comentar nada no momento.

— Quando posso sair daqui?

— O senhor já está liberado.

Ele foi direto para o refeitório.O clima estava pesaroso e triste, muitos estavam ali reunidos esperando notícias dos que ainda estavam lutando para acordar, a sua presença trouxe uma onda de alívio a quem estava presente, B"ellana logo apontou o lugar que estava vazio ao lado dela e ele se sentou.

— Venha se sentar com a gente, estávamos preocupados. Pegue um chá para ele Tom!

Ele se sentou ainda calado, esperando as perguntas que certamente viriam:

— E como está a capitã? Algum progresso? — perguntou B"ellana.

Ele pegou o chá que o Tom lhe trouxe agradeceu:

— Ainda está em coma profundo, mas eu acredito que ela vai sair dessa, ela já se livrou de coisa muito pior, confio em sua teimosia. Ele acabou a frase meio que sorrindo. Isso deu um pouco de confiança a equipe, pois o clima de tristeza parecia ser trocado por esperança.

E a cada um que aparecia no refeitório o clima melhorava, foi quando Mori chegou e jogando a timidez de lado, foi diretamente a mesa aonde estava os seniores que já tinham acordado.

— Aqui estão todos os arquivos que o senhor pediu — disse ela ainda de pé entregando os arquivos solicitados a Tom. —Espero que seja o suficiente pois pouco foi salvo depois da guerra, quase tudo foi destruído.…

— Ah! Mais eu tenho um ou dois ases na manga….e minha memória é claro!

— **A capitã ficaria tão feliz com a festa,se ao menos ela acordasse.**

Chakotay se levanta bruscamente da cadeira e responde com autoridade.

— Ela vai gostar Alferes, ela vai acordar e vai participar!

E sai do refeitório rapidamente. Ele vai para seus aposentos, não quer desmoronar no meio da tripulação tem que ser forte para eles, tem que ser forte por ela,

E acaba num musical mostrando a dança do maxixe!

See the end of the chapter for notes

7\. – E acaba num musical mostrando a dança do maxixe!

Capítulo sétimo

Tomando um banho rápido, e colocando apenas uma calça larga e uma camiseta, ela pega seu pacote de medicamento, senta no chão de sua sala e o acaricia cada objeto particularmente sagrado, se posiciona e decidido a encontrar seu guia animal.

As ruas estavam vazias, ele ainda se lembrava, dos negros mascates gritando para vender as mercadorias de seus tabuleiros, dos senhores de cartola, das damas em seus vestidos compridos, e enormes chapéus, e os velhos soldados moribundos pedindo esmola para poderem se embebedar, mas agora tudo estava deserto.

Chakotay continua reconhece a fachada do Teatro Imperial do Rio de Janeiro, um piano tocava uma melodia linda e triste, ela guiava o caminho e ele hipnotizado pelo sons daquele instrumento Lentamente foi se aproximando da bela mulata forte, e decidida que ele tinha conhecido de relance na sua última vez na Terra.

watch? v=-geYCQ_X9sk

Ele reverentemente escuta a composição até o final, ao som do seu aplauso a jovem senhora se virou num sorriso. Era muito estranho um espírito, que não era de seu povo, se manifestar assim.

— Oras, porque demorou tanto, sabes a quanto tempo espero? Eu compus essa canção quando observei o jeito que a capitã olhou para o senhor, quando estavas machucado, onde ela está? Ela se afastou para a beirada do banco do piano e deu uma batida para ele se sentar.

— Linda canção — disse ele com os olhos mareados. — Mas, ela se foi, Dona Chiquinha. — completou e sem que pudesse conter mais, quebrou chorando, ela o acolheu em seu colo de forma maternal, o que era estranho pois ela era mais nova que ele.

— Calma, calma, às vezes ela só precisa de um motivo para voltar. Diga a ela...ela pode ser uma capitã, mas continua sendo uma mulher, você tem que tomar a iniciativa.

Chakotay achou engraçada aquela visão tão atrasada e romântica do papel da mulher num relacionamento, porém, se calou.

O despertador começou a chiar, puxando-o de volta. Ele dormiu no chão. Com seus músculos reclamando o seu mal trato, vestiu o uniforme rapidamente e foi em direção a enfermaria, chegou a tempo de ver a comemoração da equipe médica ao dispensar o último tripulante de seu confinamento congelado, mas seus olhos logo se dirigiram para a mulher que ele amava , na cama.

— Relatório!

— Continua o mesmo comandante, e temo em dizer que a cada hora que passa mais difícil dela retornar —explicou o Doutor, com seriedade e todos os outros liberados

— Então me dêem licença.

Quando a enfermaria ficou vazia e silenciosa, só com os sons do aparelhos de monitoramento, ele puxou uma cadeira, e sentou-se ao lado dela arrumando um fio de cabelo que estava solto.

— Olha, chegamos em casa. Tem uma festa no holodeck esperando só por você, não vá decepcionar a tripulação; sabe, eles precisam de você. preciso de você, volta pra mim, eu te amo. — Ele pegou nas mãos dela, e as beijou delicadamente, as lágrima caiam silenciosas, ele descansou sua cabeça ao lado de sua cama para esconder suas emoções e dormiu.

O médico,que estava observando tudo, balançou a cabeça em resignação, e saindo de seu escritório o cobriu.

Um tempo depois.

Ela acordou, demorou para perceber onde estava sentiu um peso em seu estômago, sem olhar já sabia quem era, levantou os olhos e encontrou o Doutor sorrindo amplamente! Ela

Ele estava vindo rapidamente, mas a capitã fez sinal para não acordar Chakotay. Ela não poderia levantar com ele deitado sobre sua barriga, mas a essa altura do campeonato nada disso importava.

— Relatório!

— Todos estão acordados e em saúde perfeita a senhora é a ú que fazer alguns procedimentos, já te dispenso, a tripulação ficará eufórica…

Com a conversa, Chakotay acordou e a olhou ainda meio confuso de sono.

— Cap..Kathryn, você voltou?— sussurrou, ele a olhava com tanta ternura e ela devolvia seu olhar com tamanha intensidade que o Doutor acabou o que tinha que fazer e com um aceno de cabeça saiu para não se intrometer mais que o necessário.

— Eu tinha que voltar, tinha que saber se aquilo que você me falou. é verdade .

Ele tentou responder, mas como as palavras se negaram a sair ele apenas a beijou...

No Theatro Francez Alcazar holográfico

— Como vocês conseguiam andar com todos esses panos? — reclama Bellana, enquanto tenta se sentar numa das cadeiras do lindo salão de baile que fora decorado nos os mínimos detalhes por Tom, os homens com suas cartolas e as mulheres com seus lindos vestidos de baile caídos aos ombros.

— O salão está muito bonito,Tom — disse Samantha bebendo uma taça de champagne. Ela estava linda, com um modesto vestido sem decote bege claro e seus cabelos arrumados de forma elegante.

— A representação não é exata — disse Sete no seu vestido com dois tons de vermelho, e um lindo coque francês.

— Como você pode saber, nem esteve lá — resmungou B'ellana em defesa de do trabalho de seu namorado.

— Nem você tenente, nem você…

— Oras parem com isso vocês meninas, vai começar o show - resmungou o Doutor.

No palco, um quinteto, composto por clarineta, flauta, cavaco, violão de sete cordas e pandeiro, um cantor, e uma cantora todos com roupas de época. E uma representação holográfica de Chiquinha Gonzaga, que ficava ao piano, toda feliz e faceira.

Quando a capitão entrou no salão nos braços de seu primeiro oficial, todos aplaudiram e comemoram, finalmente eles tinham motivo para festejar..

A música alegre enchia o ambiente enquanto todos esvaziavam as taças. Comandante Pinheiro e a alferes Mhirnal também foram convidados, assim como os oficiais médicos, que trabalharam duro para que todos estivessem ali. Dançarinos holográficos se misturavam aos oficiais no meio do baile. Num momento Chiquinha se levanta, e pede a palavra.

Essa melodia que é muito especial para mim, eu queria dedicá-la a Madame Catherine O'Donnell; ela se chama Lua Branca.

Todos olharam para Tom que também não entendeu nada, ele veio e desculpando.

— Não sei como isso aconteceu Capitão, eu não a programei para...espere que música é essa? Com certeza eu não a coloquei no repertório.

— Veja o que aconteceu, peça ajuda. — Ele saiu correndo atrás da ajuda de B'ellana quando a capitã segurou no seu braço e completou. — A última vez que hologramas resolveram ter vida própria a coisa ficou feia,

Chakotay estava chocado, era a canção que Chiquinha tinha feito pra Kathryn em sua visão, isso era impossível.

— O que há com você, Comandante?

— Na minha visão, ela mostra essa melodia, diz que fez pra você e aconselha-me a declarar que te amo.

—Bom conselho, mas isso é impossível Chakotay, o Tom sabia da sua visão?

— Não! Nunca, eu sou muito reservado com essas coisas

A música acabou e enquanto todos aplaudiam, a maestrina veio diretamente até eles. Kathryn apertou um pouco mais forte o bíceps de Chakotay e sorriu.

— Amei a melodia, obrigada

— Obrigada vosmecê, por me salvar, o espetáculo ficou ruim, mas era meio fraquinho mesmo.

— Como você sabe...você é só um holograma.

— `É disso que chamam hoje em dia? — disse sorrindo Dona Chiquinha. — Bem independente eu vim me despedir.

Ela se virou para Chakotay e perguntou:

— Pelo que vejo você disse a ela. — Ele sorriu em afirmação. — Desejo que sejam felizes, — E sumiu em uma mancha brilhante.

Alguns minutos depois, Paris e B'ellana vieram prestar contas ao capitão.

— Capitão, eu não sei o que aconteceu, e não programei a música e nem o holograma para nos reconhecer ou lembrar da nossa visita a Terra!

— E tem mais, o holograma de Chiquinha Gonzaga não poderia estar funcionando suas sub rotinas estão em conflito. Era impossível ela ter aparecido

— Capitão tem coisas que não são para ser explicadas — sussurrou docemente Chakotay.

Ele segurou em seus ombros, e se aproximando de milimetro a milimetro.

— Senão estou correndo o risco de me tornar uma niilista e perder o gosto pela vida? — disse ela com um quase sorriso, malicioso.

B"ellana cruzou os braços seu peito.

—- Sério Tom, eles esqueceram que estamos aqui, é melhor sairmos agora — disse ela puxando o piloto pelo braço.

— Eu não posso te dar uma explicação lógica, mas a maestrina me aconselhou a lhe dizer que eu te amo— disse ele tão perto que o calor de seu hálito lhe causou deliciosos arrepios. Ela agarrou a lapela de seu casaco e o trouxe para ainda mais perto, e sussurrou no canto de sua boca.

— E seguindo sua voz, achei meu caminho para casa.

Nada mais precisava ser falado que não pudesse ser dito com um beijo.

FIM

Chapter End Notes

Niilismo é uma doutrina filosófica que indica um pessimismo e ceticismo extremos perante qualquer situação ou realidade possível. Consiste na negação de todos os princípios religiosos, políticos e sociais.

niilista ( aquele que adota essa doutrina ou ponto de vista) ~

fonte . /niilismo/

End Notes

Se puder pesquise mais sobre Chiquinha Gonzaga!

Agradecimento especial a Arymura pela motivação apoio revisão e beta!


End file.
